


sir, this is a mcdonalds drive-thru

by flextapebandaid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dream and Sapnap are Roommates (AND BEST BROS SHUT UP), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, George is So Fucking Done with this man's shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Swearing, jUMP IN THE CADILLAC-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flextapebandaid/pseuds/flextapebandaid
Summary: In which George works at a McDonalds and Dream is a bitch in his orders. Also, Sapnap is there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 218





	sir, this is a mcdonalds drive-thru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vreaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vreaa/gifts).



> This is literally so fucking stupid but please enjoy <3

Dream hummed contentedly as he strolled up to his car, timing his steps to match the beat of the music playing in his ear. Jumping into the driver’s seat, he perked up as he felt his phone buzz in the back pocket of his jeans. 

“What do you want from me?” He complained, chuckling at the whine he heard from the other side of the call. 

“Dreamie poo~ I want McDonalds~”

“Sap, for the last time, I’m not UberEats. Go get it yourself, you lazy panda.”

“But I’m so comfy here! And I can’t get up, Patches is sleeping on my lap.”

Dream sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. How could he, when Patches’ nap was at risk?

“Fine. But you’re taking the trash out tomorrow, not me.”

“Yessir!” Sapnap readily agreed. “Go get my nuggies now- OOOH and some fries- wait and a McFlurry too-”

He hung up the call, already knowing his roommates' order by heart. 

“Thankfully I’m not too far away from the McDonalds,” he muttered, furiously typing out his password to open Spotify again. “The things I do for this man…” an amused huff escaped his lips as he grinned. Backing out of the parking lot, he was soon on his way to get his best friend his meal. 

  
  


“Oh my  _ god _ ,” he groaned, banging his head on the steering wheel in front of him. “Why is this line so  _ slow?” _ He’d been stuck in the drive-through lane for the past five minutes- which was a long time in his opinion- but it was honestly the longest five minutes of his life. 

_ What the fuck are all these people doing? Negotiating stocks?  _ He screamed internally, almost ready to give up and go home. But before he had the chance to bail, the car in front of him finally pulled away from the microphone, leaving Dream no choice but to get the food. He removed an earbud from his ear to hear the attendant’s voice through the box.

“Hi, yeah… can I get two six-piece chicken nugget meals, both with a large fry, the sweet ‘n’ sour sauce, and one Oreo McFlurry? Uhh… for the other drink, I’ll have a Coke with twelve packets of salt- what? Yes, I did say twelve- No, that’s not all, I’d also like to get a plain cheeseburger without the patty, with a couple more slices of cheese on there… like a grilled cheese sandwich? Yeah, I guess… That’ll be all, thanks.” 

He heard the annoyed grumbles from the attendant before moving forward, drumming the wheel impatiently. He slowed to a stop at the first window, credit card ready for the cashier to pick up. 

“Are you the guy who ordered the salty Coke and plain cheeseburger without the patty?” the woman looked downright miserable as she confirmed his order, her co-worker laughing unashamedly behind her. 

“That and the mcnuggets,” Dream corrected her, watching her eyebrow tick in annoyance. Grinning, he gave her his card, and wheezed when she snatched it out of his hands. muttering darkly. She instantly swiped the card and threw it back at him, glaring playfully. 

“Your order will be waiting for you at the next window,  _ dipshit, _ ” she huffed, slamming the pane shut. 

Still chuckling, he stopped at the final window. Upon noticing there was no one there, he turned the volume of his music up to the max, gasping in delight as he recognized the song. 

He hummed along to the tune as it reached the chorus, taking a deep breath as he let the words wash over him. 

_ “Let's fall in love for the night _

_ And forget in the mornin' _

_ Play me a song that you like _

_ You can bet I'll know every line _

_ I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid _

_ Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise _

_ I know better than to call you-” _

“Sir? SIR!!” 

Dream jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden yell to his left. Removing his earbuds, he slowly turned his head to the source of the voice, and was mortified to see a pretty guy waving his hands profusely from the other side of the wall. 

“I have your order here,” the man shook the bag he was holding, scratching his neck anxiously with his free hand. “Do you… need anything else?”

Dream was mesmerized by the other mans’ eyes, his own viridian drawn to rich brown. In an effort not to look like an awkward creep, he smirked, propping his chin up on the open car door window. 

“Take my hand, let’s take a drive, Georgie~” he winked as read out the man’s name tag, panicking as George stared blankly directly at him. 

“Sir, this is a McDonalds drive-through,” he deadpanned, holding the take-out bag. “I’ll be back with your drinks.”

George left him to sweat nervously in his seat as he waited for the worker to come back, his stare as cold as the drinks he handed Dream. “Have a nice day,” he chirped, before glancing over his shoulder, leaning over the windowsill when he found no one behind him. “Make sure you check you have everything before you leave.” George gave him a discreet wink as he returned to his station. Dream nearly crashed as he swerved out of the drive-through lane, parking at the side of the road. He rifled through the bag, and caught a glimpse of red ink bleeding through the front of the receipt. He turned it over, and smiled gently at the message scribbled messily on the back. 

_ I’m at work, idiot…(XXX-XXX-XXXX) hmu, I call shotgun ;) _

  
Dream was going to be taking the trash out for  _ weeks _ to make this up to Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID YOU READ TO THE END ARE YOU OKAY /J
> 
> anyways thanks for reading hehe <333


End file.
